


Broken cloak

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Protective Levi, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Okay this was something I wrote and posted on wattpad about 2years ago and decided I would move it hereI'm not sure what inspired me but I do remember thinking that this ship was interesting and didn't have much for it unlike my main pair from this series (Levi x Erwin)Anyway please enjoy this rather sad one shot that I'd be possibly willing to expand on





	Broken cloak

"I'm too late.." He whispers as realisation hits him , he looks down at the boy lying limply on the floor 

His clothes ripped and thrown around , things knocked over and his panting chest 

Glancing down he sees the blood mixed with white and has to look away his eyes horrified as he runs to the boys side 

"I'm so sorry" he whispers pulling him close and wrapping him in his military cloak hoping he'll be alright 

Your safe now he thinks as the boy cries on his shoulder .. Safe now in my arms 

He thinks back to what started this all , why did he he have to hurt him why 

 

It was only yesterday and Erwin had approached him in his office once again 

But this time with something different .. He had turned and locked the door upon entering not saying a word 

Levi glanced up slightly confused at erwins strange behaviour .. He has been like this for weeks now and it was only getting stranger 

Looking back down he continued his paperwork only to look back up a few minutes later as he saw Erwin at the edge of his vision "what do you want Erwin" he asks his old friend 

Erwin sighed and placed a hand over Levi's that was reaching for another piece of paper 

Levi looked up confused and then felt hot lips press against his , his eyes widened and he pushed Erwin away standing up 

"What do you think your doing" he demanded glaring at Erwin who stood seemingly shocked and hurt 

"I'm .. I'm .. I love you" he almost whispers meeting Levi's eyes "don't you feel the same way" he took a few steps forward and Levi took a few back "get out" he demanded "but.." "Get out!" He said louder 

Erwin looked down sadly both looking up suddenly as they heard a light knock and then Levi heard the familiar and soft voice of his lover .. Armin "Levi" he called 

"Come in armin" he said lovingly as Erwin reached and opened the door 

Levi smiled seeing Armins familiar and happy face "commander Erwin" he bowed in respect before dashing past him "Levi!" He called out happily running into the room and leaping into Levi's arms without hesitation there lips colliding in a loving kiss 

Erwin watched anger and jealously clear in his eyes as he turned and slammed the door behind him .. That little twit was the reason why Levi didn't love him 

He walked down the hall plans starting to run through his mind .. Levi would love him once armin was out of the picture .. He just had to make sure he would stay gone 

 

(Meanwhile) back in Levi's office 

Levi smiled down at armin as he pulled out of the kiss "so what are you doing here" he whispers pulling him closer 

"I just wanted to see you" he said as he nuzzled closer to Levi 

Although Levi was short Armin often made the effort to appear shorter 

Levi smiled gently stroking Armins hair as he sat back in his chair and pulled armin into his lap 

He heard Armins giggle as he leaned his head against his chest "why was commander Erwin in here" he asks glancing up at Levi curiously 

Levi's smile dropped for a second remembering what happened with Erwin , he shook his head slightly and smiled gently down at the boy as he stroked his hair lovingly "it's nothing I promise" he whispers kissing his forehead 

They stayed like that for a few hours armin falling asleep in Levi's strong and secure grip 

 

Gently Levi carried armin back to his room laying him in his bed and smiling levi liked when armin would stay with him .. They didn't do anything but kiss yet but it was still nice to hold him in his arms all night long knowing he's safe and happy 

Levi climbed into his bed beside armin and pulled the boy towards him holding him close feeling armin cuddle closer to him again he smiled happily 

Times like this he didn't want to sleep times like this he was gratefully he had insomnia but times like this beside armin put him at ease and helped him sleep 

 

When he awoke in the morning he couldn't help but smile noticing the cute boy was still laying in his arms "morning" Levi's groggy and sleep riddle voice said 

Levi's voice gave armin chills it was so sexy "morning" he squeaked in his cute morning voice gently rubbing his eyes as he started to wake up 

Levi wished they could stay like this forever but glancing at the time he sighed "time for breakfast" he mumbled "you'll need all your strength for today's mission ... Just promise me you'll stay close" 

Armin smiles and nods his stomach growls lightly making him blush lightly "I promise I won't leave your side" he nuzzles closer to Levi 

Levi smiles picking armin up and gently wrapping him in his military cloak to keep him warm "lets go get breakfast" Levi says as he flicks his messy hair out of his eyes and walks towards the mess hall 

 

As the time for the mission approached Levi began to grow nervous for some reason 

He had a bad feeling and when he walked outside holding hands with armin as they headed towards where Levi would meet his team he knew why 

He saw Erwin not to far away turn and look at them for a split second but that was all he needed to see something was different in those cold ,dead and lifeless eyes 

Something that seemed to want Armins blood 

He watched erwin turn and walk away and Levi's grip tightened on Armins hand protectively pulling him closer 

Armin smiled gently squeezing Levi's hand "it'll be okay" he says referring to the mission as he rests his head on Levi's shoulder "I promise not to leave your side" 

They walk towards the wall .. Time for our mission 

 

Levi growled there were to many titans "armin!" He called as he caught a glimpse of Erwins men .. No where is he 

And then he spots him "armin!" The building he was using for support was just brought down on top of him as his line was cut

Screaming Levi killed the Titan blood coating his body as he landed on the dangerous Titan surrounded ground digging through the rubble 

"Armin!" He calls desperate digging "where are you baby" 

Then he hears it a cough "Levi.." He smiles spotting Armins golden hair he moves a few rocks and scoops him up 

A quick kiss and he looks up meeting erwins angry gaze "lets get you somewhere safe baby" he whispers motioning for his squad to fall back he ran a few steps before swinging a few buildings down and landing safely on a tall building 

"Are you okay" he whispered as he wrapped him in his cloak once again , he sees armin smile up at him and nod "im okay ..." 

Levi looks around at his hurt squad and makes the best decision for his team "everyone fall back and make your way to the med ward" he calls leaping off a building and heading back to the headquarters 

 

Levi smiles as he lays armin in his bed gently stroking his hair "your lucky you know" Armin smiles "that's because I have you" he whispers and Levi returns his smile gently stroking his cheek 

"The nurse said to get some rest .. So you can stay in my room again and ill be back to check up on you later" he stands up and kisses his forehead "stay please.." Armin asks and Levi sighs "as much as I want to I have to go finish this paperwork .. I'll be back as soon as possible" he promises 

Gently pressing his lips against Armins in a tender kiss "I'll be back soon I promise" 

He turns and leaves his room with a heavy heart locking the door behind him 

 

As Levi sits at his desk he can't shake the feeling that is creeping up on him 

He smiles as he places down another sheet of paper onto the stack and stands up .. I can go see armin he thinks happily about to grab his cloak off his chair 

Then he hears his door creak open turning he sees a familiar and unwanted face 

As he picks his cloak up and does it up he glares at Erwin as he closes the door and leans against it "what are you doing in here commander Erwin" he spits almost in disgust 

Levi knew it was erwins fault armin got separated from him and then hurt 

"Don't be so formal with me ... Levi" Erwin says looking up at Levi "just call me Erwin like you always do" 

Levi glares in anger and Erwin sighs "what's wrong" he asks looking up at him "is this about what happened to your little .... Toy.." He says smirking "a shame really" 

Levi growls slamming his fist down on his desk "he isn't a toy! And what happened today wasn't some kind of accident you did it on purpose in the hopes armin would die" 

Erwin chuckles "I suppose your right .. I mean you would except me without him here" Levi met erwins eyes "no if armin would of died today I would exact my revenge until I too died" he glanced down and fixed the papers on his desk his OCD getting to him 

Erwin took a step towards him "you.. You don't really mean that.." Levi glances up hearing him step closer "yes I do , armin is my everything and without him I have nothing left to live for .. Without his existence I have nothing worth staying for" 

Erwins look changes from confused to angry at his words , he angrily approaches the desk slamming the desk to the side and causing Levi's papers to go everywhere before he pinned him down on the desk "you can't mean that!" He yells angrily "you can't really want that little boy over me!" 

Levi didn't struggle only glared up at the man pinning him down "I don't want anyone but armin" he says his eyes widening as he felt one of erwins hands go to his pants "don't t.." He's cut off by erwins forceful lips on his own 

Erwin was hungry for this he was sure Levi loved him he just didn't see it yet and as he saw the panic in Levi as he went to undo his pants he pressing his warm lips against Levi's own he finally felt it Levi's struggle against him 

Levi pushed Erwin away "don't fucking touch me you shithead" Levi growls kicking Erwin straight in the stomach and then knees him in the face , he leaped off the desk and reached the door handle 

Erwin suddenly pins Levi against the door his hot body pressed against Levi's cold one "it's too late anyway" he licks his bleeding lip

Levi looks shocked at his words "what do you mean!" He hears erwins chuckle as he backs off him 

Levi turns around and glares "what have you done!" He yells grabbing erwins collar in his angry grip "it's not what I've done" he smirks "it's what my squads done and what you ignored to be with me" 

Levi punched him hard in the face "I would never ignore armin for anyone" and then he's running down the halls towards his room praying armin is okay 

He doesn't look back to see Erwins sad and confused face as he drops to the floor or as his eyes look up to see Levi's running form .. Running towards another man he glares anger flaring inside him .. A man that is no longer his 

 

Armin had been lying in Levi's warm and safe bed not even 5 minutes before he heard the knock 

Maybe Levi forgot something he glanced at the door wondering if Levi left his keys in his office when he came back for it

Slowly he stood up and walked to the door unlocking it 

He hadn't even opened the door when it was forced open and armin saw erwins squad standing there 

"Why are you here?" He asks "if your here to see Levi he just went to his office.." He explain going to shut the door but he's stopped 

"No were here because Erwin gave us an order" a sinister smirk and armin takes a step back "and what would that be.." 

He hears a harsh chuckle as he walks into the room "to enjoy and use you as we please" 

Armins eyes widen hearing those words and he backs up in fear his only exit blocked 

"What .. Why" he asks as he sees the door being closed behind the 5 boys 

"You heard us and I know you understood" one boy says grabbing Armins shirt and pulling him towards him "and because Erwin wants Levi and your in the way of that" he licks his lips "so essentially this is all Levi's fault and he can stop it once he accepts erwins love"

Armin starts to shake in the boys grip "Erwin .. Loves Levi .. But .. But .. This isn't Levi's fault.." 

His words are followed by chuckles "if you would of just died today none of this would of happened" he turned to look at his friends "although we should thank you , if you had of died we wouldn't get to have any fun with you" 

Armin looks shocked "died ... So it was you.." He smirks and nods "yes it was us Erwin was clear about how much he wanted Levi to be his by any means possible" 

Armin gasps whimpering as he's throw onto the bed he bounces lightly and suddenly spots the window his only way out now 

"Since your going to be screaming you might aswell scream our names" he chuckles 

"This is marco , Leon, felix , raveage and I'm Draco" he says rather proudly introducing his fellow squad members "now be a good little boy and you won't be hurt as much" 

Marco sighs as he glances over and sees armin jump off the bed and run for the window 

"Why must you make this hard" raveage mumbles clearly annoyed as armin reaches the window and tries to tug it open desperately 

Leon chuckles as he glances at felixs smirk "I don't mind .. It makes things interesting" marco comments "fun" felix says 

Draco approaches a shaking armin who just managed to push part of the window open annoyed he grabbed and threw him closing the window again 

Armin whimpered as he hit the table and then the floor causing a mess he glanced up and was grabbed by his hair 

"Let go" armin says trying to move away only to whimper in pain as his face is pulled closer "I finally get an easy mission I like and I plan to enjoy it" raveage mumbles with a smirk as he forces his face closer 

There lips connected with force armin tries to pull away but raveages grip tightens in his hair keeping him close as he kisses him forcing his tongue past Armins lips 

He allows his tongue to explore all of Armins mouth leaving no place unexplored 

Leon chuckles along with the others "we'll I don't want to miss out" he walks over behind armin and places a hand on his butt 

Feeling armin tense up he smirks "you don't think he's still a Virgin .. I was sure Levi wouldn't leave him pure" he says glancing over at the others 

Felixs eyes light up and he walks over to them as raveage pulls away a small amount of saliva still connecting them , he licks his lips and smirks "seems that way take a look" 

Felix grabs Armins chin and turns his head to look directly into his eyes as his other hand suddenly grabs Armins crotch through his pants 

Chuckling felix licks his lips as he sees Armins eyes widen tears in the corners of them as he tries to move away "his a virgin" 

Draco chuckles harshly "how nice of Levi to let us be his first experience" he glances around at the other smirking faces "lets be sure to make it something he won't forget" 

 

Marco looks down at the scared boy he had put up a good fight but he was no match for the five of them 

He was pinned to the floor face down 

Felix looked rather annoyed that he had lost there little game to see who would be this boys first 

Like normal marco won against the others with ease and he was positioned behind the naked and quivering boy now ready to claim his prize 

Unlike the others marco didn't get off as much on pain he preferred to see others in pleasure even if they didn't want it so he wasn't surprised to see there confused faces as marco forced armin onto his back to look up at him 

Pressing him down with his body he forced him into a slow kiss as his hand started to stroke Armins penis 

Hot tears ran down Armins face he didn't want this but even now his body had started to betray him , I only love Levi, stop he thinks as he slowly starts to become erect 

Marco pulls away and looks down at the helpless boy "scream my name" he commands as he pushes into armin suddenly 

Armin heard his words and screamed loudly unable to stop himself as he felt the pain rip through him "iiit hhurts" he stutters as tears stream down his face 

Marco looks down at the boy and doesn't move watching his reaction ,"you got it half right" he comments as he sees felix walk around 

Armin looks up through blurry eyes scared and confused , what was he going to do he tried to think properly as he cried 

"What are you doing" marco demands to know glancing over at Draco who just shrugs "you won being his first , I'm going to take his mouth .. It's clear Levi's never been here either" he says as he forced Armins mouth open "but I'll make sure you never forget what a real man feels like in your throat" felix says smirking 

He grabs Armins throat making him gasp and open his mouth wider to try and breath "bite me and this'll be worse" he says as he thrusts into Armins mouth causing him to half whimper as hot tears ran down his face 

Armin couldn't believe what was happening to him , everything hurt and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to pretend like this wasn't happening 

Like it was a nightmare and he was really in Levi's arms about to be woken up by his lover 

He felt a massive serge of pain that made his eyes open in pain he tried to scream but choked on felixs cock in his mouth 

He realised almost automatically that the pain was from marco who had a hold of his hips and was fucking him without mercy sending his body jerking back and forth on both dicks 

Leon shared a look with Raveage and they both walked over on either side of armin 

Raveage leaned down and started to kiss and leave his love marks all over Armins chest making his nipples harden as he paid close attention to them , he wasn't to concerned about Armins mix of pain and pleasure only about leaving his marks on his prey 

He slowly took Armins hand by his wrist applying enough pressure as a warning ,he placed it at his dick and glance up into Armins eyes slowly he moved his hand up and down before releasing it "don't stop" he commands as he sees Armins hesitation 

Armin looked into the dangerous eyes of the guy gasping for breath his teary eyes knew he couldn't escape and he just wanted this pain to end for Levi to come save him 

Raveage smirked feeling Armins hand continuing to move slowly but it was still moving , he leaned down and continued to bite and nip at his skin leaving his marks all over him 

Leon wasn't as gentle as he forced Armins other hand around his dick "stop and you'll regret it" he says as he feels Armins hand move slowly he growls "if you want to please your boyfriend your going to have to do better then that"

Levi a picture of him went into his head at the mention of his boyfriend 

He stopped but as he felt a small pressure on his wrist and a growl he glanced at the angry face of Leon and the more neutral but killer eyes of raveage 

His hands started to pump once again as Draco watched everything chuckling harshly 

By the time were done he thought Levi won't even be able to look at him 

 

All five of them continued to fuck him mercilessly taking turns with him 

Each was different in the way they did him each was sure to leave there mark .. There seed inside of him 

Marco the first who took his virginity all his purity he was gentle at first but slowly as his desire grew he became rougher and when he came he pushed himself deep and came hard with a bellowing cry 

He pecked Armins lips with a smirk before moving on 

Felix the second was jealous and wanted revenge ,he wanted revenge on not being armins first so he was rough and hard his grip tight enough to leave bruises and when he came it was loud and rough 

He smirked as he saw Armins pained face his nails finally releasing his delicate flesh 

Raveage wasn't to bothered as he smiled lazily ready to take armin on a journey he was rough but he hit all the right places to make them both cry out ,he forced armin to beg him for a release as he left his mark all over him they came together 

Armins face flushed as he called out Levi's name making raveage look at him a little shocked 

Leon chuckled he thought armin was pathetic so it should be fun he started out rough but as time when on his thrusts got deeper and slower putting more power behind each one until he bit his lip and came 

He panted lightly before pushing Armins exhausted legs wider and leaving him for more use and damage 

Draco stood over the exhausted boy looking down at him as he looked back with broken eyes his cheeks wet and stained with tears his eyes begging for them to stop , Draco was not a kind man he was a leader and it showed with how he dominated armin roughly forcing him to support himself on his hands and knees 

Armin fell face first into the floor his arms shaking but Draco didn't care he didn't stop he fucked him without mercy and when he was finally done he came like it was nothing dropping Armins limp body 

He chuckled as they all stepped away and fixed there clothes like nothing happened "remember why this happened" he says to the boy who was staring almost blankly "and remember it'll happen again if Levi doesn't give in to Erwin" 

Raveage smirked leaning down and pressing a demanding and bruising kiss to Armins lips "your mine and I look forward to next time" he whispers with a wink before leaving with the rest 

 

Armin laid on the floor panting and in pain barley able to stay conscious as his body lay limp 

He began to cry silently again images on Levi running through his mind and what just happened 

 

Levi pulls his suppose to be locked door open and looks in shock "no.." He whispers "I'm to late.." 

 

As he pulls armin into his arms he's careful of his body noticing how bruised and marked it is 

 

"This isn't your fault" armin whispered suddenly "I won't give you up ..." He whispers leaning his head against his chest crying "because I love you too much" 

As armin passes out in Levi's arms he looks down at the boy wrapped in his cloak "I love you too" he whispers gently laying him in his bed "I love you too.."


End file.
